Null
|kanji = ヌル|rōmaji = Nuru|color = blue|text = cyan|name = Null|race = God|gender = Male|age = ??|height = 5'10|weight = 125|hair = Brown (Human Form) Purple (God)|eyes = Brown|birthday = ??|affiliation =Koma Inu |mark location = Right Shoulder|occupation = Mage|base of operations =Koma Inu |magic = Godly Powers Telekinesis Sword Magic Various Others|partner = Zero Isdeth|team = CrwN|status = Alive|weapons = Chaos}}Null (ヌル Nuru) is a god that has been around for many centuries, watching the world grow and change. He tends to not get involved in the affairs of humans, but he likes to walk among them, learning their ways. Every so often, Null meets a person that piques his interest usually befriending them and ultimately travelling along side them. It is in this Era that Null has not just met one person but many that he wishes to spend his time with. In this Era he has met Koma Inu, a guild full of wonderful and loving mages. Null has become very intrigued by the events that transpire around this honest, but powerful guild. He joins their ranks teaming up with Zero Isdeth, patiently and eagerly observing what events still await the guild. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities (Human) Sword Magic Sword Magic allows null to alter the structure of weapons with his magic, essentially creating magical weapons that he can manipulate at will. Changing their size, shape or even length and width. While not limitless, he can change a weapon drastically, even add his own magical affinity to the weapons and create elemental weapons. The changed weapons can even multiply, gain sharpness or the opposite. This accomplishment does take it's toll though as reconstructing each weapon takes larger amounts of magic and concentration than some spells. In order for the magic to remain in effect, the weapon must always remain in the hands of Null allowing the weapon access to the constant flow of magic. This does not include the copies made of magic though for as long as Null holds his sword the copies will retain their form. * Kunai and Shuriken(クナイとシュリケン''Kunai to shuriken''): Null can alter his blade to shoot off pieces of his magic, from the tip or when he swings his sword and change them into Kunai or Shurikens. While they mostly fly in a linear fashion, Null can change their course slightly when needed. They can be fired off at any moment and can work as a surprise attack against those not familiar with Null's magic. * Pelting Rain(ペルティングレイン''Perutingurein''): '''Null creates hundreds of copies of his blades, that he can control freely to chase his opponent(s).Usually in a way where they rain down on his aggressors. * '''Dragoon(ドラグーン''Doragūn''): Null creates a large snake-like creature with the head of a dragon made entirely of swords. This massive metallic creature is quite fast and slithers around much like a snake even burrowing into the ground almost instantly, to later reappear underneath its target(s). Being made entirely of magical swords, it is quite durable and hard to destroy. Breaking off pieces of this creature won't slow it down at all. It can coil around Null to provide a near impenetrable shield. It will whip its tail, slashing it's foes with great force as well as slamming it's massive head to blast away any and all who oppose it. Dragoon can also break form and reassemble when needed. Dragoon is one of the more advanced spells and requires larger amounts of magic to activate, but it will usually take down a small guild before being called off. Chaos Gravity(カオス重力''Kaosu jūryoku''): Null infuses his sword Chaos with Gravity Magic. Which can be seen when the sword is covered by a small thin layer of black aura. This combination has allowed Null to be creative with his magic as well as extending it. While in this form, anything the sword hits gets affected by a gravitational pull making it seem as though the object(s) increased or decreased dramatically in weight. Essentially making the weapons of others feel to heavy to lift or light as a feather even affecting people in the same way if he so wishes The reach of this magic can be extended via black projectiles that the sword can shoot out. The effects of the projectiles vary depending on Null's will, be it increased or decreased gravity, sometimes even both for a more torture like approach. * Gravity Hammer(重力ハンマー''Jūryoku hanmā''): '''Null raises his sword towards the sky, then extends his Gravity Magic from his blade in the shape of a massive hammer the size of giants. Then proceeding to slam the massive hammer into the ground causing a powerful shockwave that rips the ground apart. When the hammer reaches the ground a large gravitational field gets activated all around Null covering a large area. This field first starts off by decreasing the gravity in the area to the point the shockwave sends everyone and anything around null, flying with ease, only to be countered seconds later by a powerful surge of gravity slamming everything around Null straight to the ground with great force. The hammer itself can also be used to crush his foes as it does reach a weight equal to one ton before reaching the ground, though the descent is quite slow and easy to avoid. * '''Quake(震え''Furue''): '''Null slams his sword infused with his Gravity Magic into the ground causing the ground around him to break apart, then proceed to blast all the debris upward with great force. Null can use this spell in multiple ways either having one or multiple trails that lead up to his opponent(s) or he could just simply create one large quake that activates within a large area surrounding himself. * '''Whip(ホイップHoippu'): '''Null extends his gravity magic from his blade in the form of a long black-ish whip. This whip can be used in multiple ways. The whip can increase the gravity around any object or person it touches to the point of stopping their movement completely. This can also work on incoming spells increasing the gravity enough to shift the trajectory of some spells. The whip can also be used to wrap around Null's target. When this happens, the gravity around the targets shifts in a way that the person trapped will feel like they are being crushed from all sides. * '''Push: '''Null creates something like a shockwave that he expels from his sword. This shockwave causes the gravity around the person hit, to become extremely low causing them to be blasted far away. The lowered gravity maintains active around the person hit for at least five seconds before returning to normal allowing for a farther throw. Null can activate this spell against almost anything, even large objects. In fact he can even use this against other spells to stop their movement completely for five seconds or in some occasions send them back allowing for a greater chance to dodge or counter. '''Requip:' Gravity Magic: Magic and Abilities (God) Limit: Do to the overwhelming prowess, Null seems to have a huge Limiter that was placed upon him by various other gods. For starters, since he is always among people, he can never release his magical power to its full potential. The limit was placed so he would not be to out of place among the humans, though his diluted power is still not something to be taken lightly. It's power is still far greater than most who oppose him. * Break: This is an ability that Null can only use once per year and it only lasts 15 minutes. But it is the ability to break free from his limiter and use all his magical power at his disposal to its fullest. Though he has yet to even find himself in a situation where he would use this spell. Regeneration: '''Being a god, grants Null an incredible ability to regenerate himself. Which is to heal any and all wounds at a faster pace. Depending on the injury, it might even be instant. Constant use of this ability does come at a price and a rapid drain of his magic, but having an almost unlimited amount, he would outlast any and all who might oppose him. '''Godspeed: '''Null is able to move at speeds, almost impossible for the average Mage to keep up. He can move about an area in an instant, being able to confuse his opponents as though he is in two places at once. His speed is so incredible, his allies are under the assumption he is using teleportation. His speed is probably the most dangerous ability in his arsenal as he can also accelerate himself to a point he can heighten his perception, being able to see things as though they are going in slow motion, even though they are moving at regular speeds to everyone else, thus allowing him to use his great speed to dodge attacks at the last second possible. Time seems to stand still when he moves. Moving so fast does have some drawbacks as it will drain his enormous amount of magic quicker, though he has yet to come to a situation where he needed to prolong the usage of Godspeed. '''Godly Strength: '''With his lean body and small physique, Null looks no where near as strong as he actually is. His appearance can be considered quite the opposite of what he can truly do. He can lift objects several times his size and weight, with no problem at all and in fact is capable of punching his way through some of the hardest materials. This usually do to the invisible Magical aura that always surrounds him. An Aura that cannot be detected by humans or wizards, but rather only other gods are capable of the feat. '''Godly Endurance: Godly Magical Power: Fire Magic: '''This type of magic grants Null complete control of the element of fire. Being able to create and manipulate said element in many various ways. Being a god of course, does grant him the power of having his flames being particularly strong, even to the point of melting steel. He is able to use kinetic energy to accelerate the Eternano particles in the air to create flames from almost any location. He is also fully capable of transforming his own magic into that of flames, which allows him to even transform his whole body into the element. Which he expertly uses to dodge and get in between attacks at the right moment. Using his flames he is expertly able to create many objects and tools that might help him out during battle, like; Shields, walls, objects or even change his flames into different kinds of shapes. With enough magic behind the flame, he can even make his attacks explode on contact. His flames have almost no limit on the various ways they can be used and with his vast experience and knowledge that comes from being an immortal, he is able to use them to their out most potential. * '''Fire Shuriken: Null is able to throw Shuriken made of flames that he can either have explode on contact or use as a sharp or bludgeoning weapon. He is able to throw a single one or numerous ones depending on the situation and unlike many spells, this requires almost no wait time to use. He usually uses this spell by creating the shuriken in his hands and then throwing them, though he is also able to create numerous magic circles that shoot out the shuriken as well. * Flame Geyser: Null concentrates his magic into his fists and then proceeds to slam his fist into the ground, causing a rather large fire geyser to shoot upward in front of his fist. Though his fist is not the only way he could create this spell as he has been known to use his feet or various other weapons to create this destructive spell. * Clensing: Using the Eternano in the area, Null creates numerous doors made of ferocious flames. Usually around his target(s), but in fact the doors appear over a large area. From these doors, numerous streams of fire shoot out constantly. Without the proper means to defend, the target could be left as a pile of charred remains. * Flame Veil: Null creates either a small or large rotating sphere of fire that he uses to shield himself or his allies. This type of shield is very effective at deflecting physical attacks thanks to the high speed of rotation. Any that try to touch it barehanded will be severely burned and cut. * Cannon: Using his pointer and middle finger to point at his target, Null shoots off powerful flame bullets from the tip of his fingers. They are incredibly fast and strong enough to break down steel doors. Null is able to shoot them in a barrage for faster release or he can concentrate more magic into each shot which results in taking a bit more time, but having even more devastating results. * Dance of a Thousand Blades: Null creates thousands of flame swords of all shape and sizes around him that he likes to form into a large flame tornado. While Null can control the blades to charge at his foes or even grab the blades and use them himself, He usually uses this spell to either trap his foes inside a large tornado and cut them up to pieces. The tornado can split at any moment and have the blades charge his target, then soon after reform the tornado. This spell is quite capable of being not just an impressive offensive attack, but could serve to be an incredible shield, as the constant spinning at a rapid pace can also deflect most weapons and some spells. This spell does take a bit more magic than his others and could be problematic if he is unable to concentrate enough to control the swords as they will charge at everyone in the area be it friend or foe. Water Magic: Lightning Magic: Wind Magic: Combination: Telekinesis: Memory Manipulation Magic: Jump: Equipment Chaos(混沌''Konton''): Chaos is Null's trusty sword that has accompanied his journey through the ages. Though it looks and feels like any other sword, the material it is made off is nearly indestructible. So far it is the only weapon capable of retaining Null's magic in its full potential without breaking. It itself has no special characteristics or magic. It is an empty vessel filled with life when ever Null uses it. It is also the only weapon that Null carries around with him anywhere he goes. While he has requip magic that allows him to store his weapon in a pocket of space, he still rather carry it around. It's sharpness and length are average as well as its weight. Synopsis